Explicación a Mamá
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Arthur, un joven descarriado y punk de catorce años le estaba dando "cierto" regalo a su pareja americana el día de su cumpleaños, un rockero de dieciocho, y sí, con "cierto" regalo se refería a su cuerpo. El problema, es cuando la madre de Arthur tocara esa puerta. USxShota!UK. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Estados Unidos!


Aquí un fic por el cumpleaños de Alfred :D

**Pareja:** AlfredxKid!Arthur -Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** La mamá de Arthur xD.

Era un jadeo tras otro, era delicioso, con cada beso sentía más ameno el contacto, más profundo y duro, luego sintió la mano acariciando su entrepierna, se mordió los labios y sintió un espasmo que lo hace temblar, luego otro, y otro, percibe las manos acariciar sus glúteos sin pudor alguno ya. Sólo tenía catorce años, en tanto, el hombre americano que en esos instantes lo estaba penetrando gozaba de su mayoría de edad ya.

Un rockero y un Punk, cuando surgió el amor entre ellos, poco les importó la estúpida diferencia de edad.

Terminaron el momento de pasión luego de unas cuentas arremetidas al cuerpo inglés, relajándose un poco, sienten el timbre luego de prender la TV, Alfred gruñe, no quería tener que abrir, pero… ¡shit!, hoy le tocaba a él. Maldijo al adolescente que se reía con una risa malvada y traviesa, ya vería cuando volviera, le cobraría el regalo de cumpleaños con creces y más fuerte.

Y va hacia allá… cuando abre, una señora le mira roja, de pelo rubio y largo, mientras ponía una mano asimilando que eso "taparía" un poco al estadounidense que apenas venía con ropa interior y una cadena en su cuello.

–C-Creo que me equivoque…–susurra avergonzada. –Pero por casualidad… ¿aquí está estudiando biología Arthur, Arthur Kirkland? –

El muchacho pestañeó un poco, si a "biología" se refería a sexo desenfrenado, sí, estaban practicando mucho ese ramo, luego, esbozó una linda y boba sonrisa, puso su mano en su boca y gritó hacia el segundo piso, la madre se puso pálida ¿qué hacía su lindo y santo Artie en un lugar así, más con un hombre casi desnudo?

–¡Oh, Arthur, alguien te llama! –el menor se revolvió el pelo bostezando un poco llamándolo otra vez.

Y el inglés asiente, la madre está que se tira melodramáticamente al piso, en tanto, Kirkland está arreglándose los bóxer y tirando su cabello hacia atrás, se acomoda un poco el piercing que traía en la boca, ese que le encantaba lamer al mayor, si venían a verlo a esa dirección… si alguien sabía esa dirección, la de Jones, se trataba de un amigo, seguro de conciertos o de esas juntas en la plaza, donde toman hasta casi querer follarse con su respectiva pareja.

–¿Quién e-es? –susurró, prendiendo un cigarrillo en su boca, el que cae al suelo.

Su madre lo mira… Arthur la mira, tragó como si le hubieran metido una manzana en la garganta, eso no podía estar pasando. Era su madre, su madre inocente lo estaba viendo en bóxer, con piercing y su tatuaje, Jones sólo ríe sutilmente ¿cómo mierda se le ocurre abrirle a ella? ¡a ella más a que a nadie!

Los únicos que podían saber donde estaban y decirle a su madre…

Puto Scott, puto y desgraciado escocés, ojalá alguien le hiciera un favor al mundo y lo matara. Y sonrió a su madre nervioso.

–¿Es tu Mom Arthur? ¿cuándo me querías presentar a mi suegra? –rió divertido,

–¿S-suegra? –tiritó la mujer, apunto del desmayo. –¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Arthur? ¿este delincuente te raptó, te violó? ¿es necesario que lo golpee con mi cartera? –

El chico negó con la cabeza, quería que se lo tragara la tierra, y su pareja con su comentario no era muy elocuente ni inteligente, aunque no lo culpa, siempre quiso mantenerlo en secreto.

Oh sí, sabe que decirle en ese momento a su progenitora.

–Mom…soy gay… –

–W-What? –la madre casi entra en coma luego de eso.

–Y hoy es el cumple de Alfred…–señaló al otro chico medio "exhibicionista" junto a él. –Hoy es el cumpleaños de tu yerno gay, mom…–

Y finaliza con eso, la madre del osado inglés se desmaya en ese momento, Arthur sólo se restriega las sienes, tendría muchas cosas que explicarle a esa mujer, Jones sólo le sonrió, dejando a su madre en el sillón comentando "creo que le caí bien", y Kirkland suspiró, respondiéndole, "Shut up, gay pedófilo, si me matan, te llevo conmigo". Sí, fue un lindo cumpleaños.

**N.A:** Basado en un anime xD, esa escena me mató. Era un rockero y un punk, justo para Arthur y Alfred jejeje, espero que les guste. Pondré varios regalitos al gordo favorito de todas :D


End file.
